


Mummy and Daddy

by spikewil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Mummy and Daddy

//....// Spike

***Sundaynight***

“Would you three please stop being overprotective. Just because I was attacked last night doesn’t mean you have to act like my parents,” Spike sighed.

Willow and Xander looked at each other and shrugged. They couldn’t help themselves. They became very fond of the vampire and yes, sometimes they saw him as their little son, but that was because he acted that way.

Rupert Giles looked at the vampire and smiled. He would never admit it, but yes he saw the vampire as his grandson. He couldn’t help, but treat him that way.

Buffy and Dawn had watched the whole thing. They knew how their friends felt about the blond vampire and thought it was cute.

“Slayer, let’s go patrolling,” Spike said, wanting to get away from his ‘parents’. He had a mushy feeling inside, caused by the people who cared for him. In his heart, he knew it would be great to have them as parents and he wished it were so.

Buffy stood up and together they walked to the cementaries of Sunnydale. Buffy felt that there was a demon nearby, but she didn’t see anything. “Spike, do you see the demon? I feel it, but don’t see it,” Buffy asked. Spike didn’t see anything.

Out of nowhere a demon attacked, cutting Spike and hitting Buffy. Then as fast as the demon appeared it disappeared. Where Spike once stood, now lay a bundle of clothes.

Spike felt the cut. It tingled and then the cut start to hurt real badly. Spike passed out. When he woke up, he knew he wasn’t in control of his body anymore. //What the hell is the slayer murmuring?//

Buffy walked towards the bundle and noticed it was moving. She removed the duster and there sat a small blond boy who looked up at her with curiousity. “Great...well I guess I bring you to Giles and Willow,” Buffy murmured to herself.

William reconized his mum’s name. “You know my mummy?” the boy asked. //Willow is not my mom, even if she acts like one.//

Buffy stared at the boy. *Oh boy, he thinks Willow is his mum.* Buffy thought, then she remembered the discussion before they went patrolling. She just knew he would see Xander as his dad and Giles as his grandfather.

“Yes, I know your parents. What is your name?” Buffy said.

“I am William and I am 5 years old,” William said, holding up his hand to show her five fingers. //Nooooo, don’t say my real name....sodding soul!//

Buffy smiled, grabbed Spike’s clothes and carried William back to the Magic Shop. //Oh great, she’s carrying me! I can walk myself, you know!// William was only wearing a t-shirt, the rest of his clothes were way too big. She warned Giles through her cellphone to act like his parents, because she had no idea what would happen if Willow acted like she is not his mum. //NOOOOO....don’t call Red or the Whelp... ....fuck.//

“Oh...okay. Thanks Buffy. See you in a few minutes,” Giles said, hanging up.

“Xander, Willow? Spike had a confrontation with a demon and is hurt, sort of. He is five year old boy and thinks Willow is his mum. That probably means he will see Xander as his father,” Giles told Willow and Xander.

“Then he will see you as his grandfather,” Xander joked.

The door of the Magic Shop opened and revealed Buffy carrying a blond boy. William saw his mummy, wriggled himself down and run towards Willow. 

“ Mummy!” William yelled, hugging Willow’s legs. //You can stop hugging Red’s legs now.// Spike was getting frustrated, his soul didn’t hear him.

“William, where have you been?” Xander asked.

“I don’t know daddy. I just woke up on the grass with clothes on top of me,” William answered, looking at his dad. //Yeah dad, I went to play outside without telling!//

Giles was walking behind the counter. “Well....what do we have here?” Giles looked evilly at the boy.

William saw his granddad walking towards him. “Noooooooo.....granddad stoppppppp!” William giggled when Giles tickled him. His giggling went to hysterical laughter. //Hihihihi......Watcher stop it!// Spike giggled, not able to ignore the tickling.

“William, it’s past your bedtime son!” Xander stated. //No, not yet! Oh nuts...you made me whine.//

“Okay daddy, but where do I sleep?” William yawned. //Fine! Where do I sleep then?//

Giles had carried a matress and some blankets from the training room to the store. “You can use this as your bed for tonight. After we done talking, we’re going home,” Xander told his son. *He started to see Spike as his son.* Xander smiled. //Oh bloody hell, I have to sleep on the mattress where the slayer and Capt. Cardboard shagged on?//

William kept his shirt on, using it as his pajama’s. //I sleep naked, take the shirt off.//

After Buffy had descriped the demon, Giles had looked it up and concluded that the demon is harmless. It grants special inner wishes of vampires. But the wish must be emotional for it to succeed.

“Spike must have made a wish that we are his parents and you his grandfather. He did call us his parents before he left patrolling,” Willow said. //I did make a wish, but nobody was suppose to hear it!// Spike murmured before falling asleep.

“How are we going to get Spike back?” Dawn asked.

“This wish is only temporarely, within 5 days he will return to Spike,” Giles answered.

“That means we can show him all kinds of fun stuff, because when he was a vamp he couldn’t do those things.” Willow told her lover excitingly.

“Guys, did you notice that William is warm and breathing?” Buffy mentioned

They all looked at the small boy sleeping on the mattress in the corner. Giles walked to him and kneeled and pressed two fingers in his neck. “Oh yeah, he got a pulse alright.”

“William can stay with Willow and me. Would be normal, don’t you think?” Xander told the rest.

“Yes, yes indeed,” Giles said.

Willow also saw Spike as her family, but now she did see him as her son. By the looks of it so did Xander.

“Okay, Willow let get our son home!” Xander stated, walking to the boy.

Willow smiled as Xander picked up the small boy and cradled him into his arms. William didn’t wake up during the trip. He only briefly woke when they laid him in bed. //Wanna sleep, go away!// Spike murmured, falling back asleep.

Chapter two

***Monday***

Willow and Xander both called their jobs and asked for a week off. They were glad nobody asked why.

They started to make pancakes for breakfast. The smell woke up William. //Yummy, pancakes.// 

Spike felt his body walking towards the window and he opened the curtain. William let the sun shine on his face. //Nooooo...close it, I’m burning..I’m on fi....re.....oh!//

William needed to go the bathroom and walked away from the window. //Hey, get back there....I can stand in the sunlight...I’m human.....WOW. No, I don’t need to pee!// Spike felt a tingling feeling. //Oh bugger, I have to pee.//

William went to the bathroom, climbed on the seat and looked down. //Oh bloody hell, I am ogling myself. Boy? Look up there is nothing to see down there.//

Willow and Xander heard the flush of the toilet. Willow went upstairs and opened the bathroom. William just turned to walk out of the bathroom when he spotted his mom.

“Mummy!” William squealed. He lifted his hands, he wanted to be picked up. //Don’t yell!//

Willow laughed, she began to love this boy more each day. She picked him up and went downstairs.

“Daddy!” Wiliam yelled in Willow’s ear. Willow’s face winced at the loud sound in her ear. //I said no yelling, which word don’t you understand.//

Xander took William from Willow’s arms and gently tossed him in the air. William giggled and raised his arm like he was Superman. //I am not Superman...you’re embarrasing me.//

“William, what do you want to do today?” Willow asked.

“I want to go to the playground and play with the other kids,” William answered his mum. //Yes, I want to play in the sun.//

“Okay, let’s get you clean and dressed....oh.” Xander said, realizing they didn’t have clothes for their boy.

“Get him in the tub, I will sprint to the Wal-Mart and will be back when you’re done,” Willow whispered. //I can hear you.// Spike sing-songed.

Xander picked the boy up and carried him to the bathroom. //What is it with you guys with carrying me all the time.//

When he came in the bathroom, Xander prepared a warm bath with bubbles. He undressed the little boy and lifted him up and placed him in the tub. //Why do you always squeal? It’s bad enough Harris sees me naked.........NOOOO, I can wash myself.//

Xander washed William and hoped Willow will be back soon. Suddenly a flash went off, he looked up and saw Willow standing in the doorway with a photocamera. “Mummy, no photos when I am naked,” William said. //Yeah...what he said.//

“Yes, Willow, no photo’s. At least not until William is dressed. You did get the you know what, didn’t you?” Xander said to Willow.

“Yes, it’s in his room,” Willow answered. //I have a room?//

Xander waited till the bubbles were all gone and lifted his son out of the tub. Willow had placed a large towel on the rack. Xander dried the boy and again carried him to the bedroom. On the bed laid a jeans, pants, a white shirt and sneakers. Xander turned to William to dress him, but William wanted it to dress himself. 

“Okay, you can dress yourself, I will just wait here then,” Xander said, sitting on the bed. //Yeah, I can dress myself.//

William had problems with his clothes. He was working on his jeans. But his pants were inside out, but Xander waited patiently till William called him to help.  
//Fuck....I can’t even dress myself.//

“Daddy, will you help me?” William cried. 

Xander stood up and took the jeans from William’s hand. He pulled the pants down and switched it so William was wearing it the rigth way. William cried.

“William, what’s wrong?” Xander asked.

“I can’t even dress myself,” he cried.

Willow stepped inside when she heard her boy cry. “One day you’ll know how, sweetheart. You still have to learn,” Willow said, holding her son.

“Okay, mummy. You can leave now, daddy can help,” William said to Willow, looking at his dad. //I CRIED.....oh lord.....I am never going to live this down.//

Willow smiled, he just told her to leave him with his daddy. * I hope Spike remembers this when he returns to his own self.* she thought.

She walked downstairs and called Giles to join them to the park. “Hey Giles, I was wondering if you wanted to join us to the playground,” Willow said, listening to Giles talking. “Yes, you can bring you photocamera, I already bought one too,” She added.

In front of Xander stood a dressed William ready to go play outside. William went down the stairs first, taking the steps one at a time. Xander followed watching William carefully. When he was down William looked up and spotted his mum.

“Will we go now?” he asked eagerly wanting to play. //Yes, hurry up.//

“We are waiting for your granddad to arrive and then we’ll go,” Willow said.

Giles closed the shop early and walked to Willow and Xander’s house. When he entered, he saw William sitting on the couch. The boy looked up and smiled.

“Mummy, granddad is here. Can we go now?” William yelled towards the kitchen. //The watcher is here? He is going to join? Why?//

Willow stepped out of the kitchen with a backpack. She made some snacks in case they got hungry. She grabbed the boy’s jacket and gave it to him. She went to help him.

“No, daddy has to help,” William said, pushing his mum away.

Xander came in when he heard Willow calling him. He helped his son into the jacket and then they were gone.

William stood in the sun, waiting for his mum and dad to join him. //Need to get a tan. Stay in the sunlight William.//

During the walking William walked between his father and his granddad. He took their hands and started skipping. “Mummy, do you have a daddy too?” he asked his mum. //Why do you want to know that?//

“Yes, I have one too. Why, do you know your father’s daddy?” Willow asked, looking at Xander for the answer.

“Hihihi....that’s funny mommy. Granddad is daddy’s father,” William answered. //They don’t even look a like.//

“Yes, her father lives in L.A.. He has a detective agency,” Xander smirked.

Willow and Giles knew immediatly what he was planning for.

“We can visit him later this week, if you want?” Willow said to the skipping boy. 

“Yeah, mommy please! And can we go swim too?” William said. //I can’t swim.//

They arrived at the playground, they let go of William and he sprinted to the swings. He pushed himself with his feet and starting swinging. Giles walked behind him and began swinging him higher and higher. William couldn’t stop laughing.

“Higher, granddad, higher,” William squealed. //I am playing in the sun. Stay in the sun, William.//

Willow sat on a bench watching the three men. William stopped swinging and started running from one place to another, not really stopping anywhere. //What are you doing? Stop running!//

Willow, Xander and Giles were sitting on the bench, watching their little boy. Some children started following William and within 15 minutes a tired William joined them to eat something. “No, Xander. You know how he reacts when he’s given sugar,” Willow said, hitting Xander on the shoulder.

But William already ate the candy before running off again. Willow and Giles were snapping pictures of the happy boy. //No pictures....you’re going to show me this forever........Watcher stop it!//

Giles smiled at the boy, who was growing tired the more he ran. William spotted his granddad and raised his hands to be picked up. Giles made one last photo and picked the boy up. William snuggled his face on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Giles walked towards the bench and suggested that they went home and tuck this little boy into bed. //No...William wake up....don’t want to sleep.....WAKE UP!//

They walked back to the house, when Willow decided she needed more phototapes and a swimsuit for William if they were going swimming tomorrow.

“Willow, why don’t we buy more clothes, so we can spent time in L.A., there are more fun stuff to do there. And last time I remember Deadboy has a pool in the basement,” Xander said to his girlfriend.

Willow smiled and nodded. So the men walked to the house and Willow walked to the shops.

When she came back, Xander had tucked William into bed and started dinner. They invite Giles to stay. When the meal was prepaired Willow tried to wake up William, just to have him eat something. The boy didn’t want to wake up.

After dinner, they started looking at the photos they had taken, Willow had bought an album and she wanted to collect every memory she had of William in the album. With Giles and Xander’s memories, for only a day, the album was full, she had to buy a new one for tomorrow.

“Guys, how about we visit L.A. tomorrow and the day after? We could stay with Angel and his gang,” Willow mentioned.

“That’s a great idea. Let’s call deadboy in the morning,” Xander said.

“You have to start calling him Angel, Xander,” Giles said to him.

“Why? It’s fun with the way he looks at me when I call him that,” Xander argued.

“How are you going to explain that to William then?” Willow said.

“Oh.....right,” Xander answered.

They went to bed early, Giles left to go home after refusing to stay in the guestroom. They said goodbye and went to bed. They went to check on our their boy, who was still sleeping deeply.

Chapter trhee

****Tuesday******

“Angel Investigation, we help the hopeless, Cordelia Chase speaking.” Cordelia answered the phone. 

“Nice line, Cordy,” Xander joked.

“Xander! Why are you calling? Is something wrong?” Cordelia asked.

“No, nothing is wrong. Giles, Willow, our son and I want to stay in L.A. for a couple of days and we were wondering if we could stay with you and deadb....Angel? We won’t be in the way,” Xander asked.

“ANGEL?” Cordelia shouted.

“What happened? You had a vision?” Angel ran downstairs, thinking there were demons to fight.

“No, Giles, Willow, Xander and their son want to visit and stay in L.A. for a few days. Can they stay here?” Cordelia asked her boss and her lover.

“Son, they have a son? Yes, of course they can stay here,” Angel answered, wondering when the couple had gotten a son.

Willow looked at Xander and saw the answer on his face, they could stay with Angel. She started packing two large bags and waited for William to wake up. The boy was still asleep.

Giles came to their home after developing the photos. He even bought a new album.

William woke up in his bedroom. He frowned; he thought they were playing outside. He heard laughter; he stepped out and walked downstairs. //Uhm…I am awake. Where are you going? We have to dress first.//

“Mommy?” William whispered. He couldn’t find them he was getting scared. //No need to be scared. Willow will come soon, right? …Where is she?// 

Willow heard the whispered word and stood up. Xander followed her and saw a scared little boy standing in the living room. When he spotted his dad, he ran towards him. Xander picked him up and hugged him. “I couldn’t find you,” he said softly, clinging to his dad’s neck. //Where were you? I was sca….No I wasn’t, the boy was.//

“Are you leaving?” William said tearfully, when he saw the bags. //Yeah, where are you going?//

“Yes, and we are taking you with us,” Xander said to William. He smiled when he realised that William was afraid they would leave him here. //Good, I don’t like being left behind.//

Willow took William from Xander and hugged him. “We would never leave you, William,” She reassured her son. //Ack….why do you always want to hug me?//

“Oh,” William answered. “Will granddad come with us?” he looked at Giles. //The watcher? No!//

“Yes, I will be joining you too. Shall we go visit your other granddad then?” Giles asked. //Oh bloody hell!//

“Yeah,” William yelled and started helping his mum with the bags. //I can help you with the bags, they are not heavy………..Well I can push them.//

When they were inside the car, William started asking Willow a lot of questions about her ‘father’.//You have to call him Peaches, he loves that.//

Angel had cleaned three rooms. He wanted the small family to like him. He has changed, thanks to Cordelia. They were going to tell them they were a couple now. He smiled at the memory of their get-together.

During the drive Willow was trying to answer all of William’s questions. Alex and Giles laughed the entire drive.

Then they parked in front of the hotel, and stepped out. “Mummy, is your dad living there?” William asked, pointing his finger at the large building. //Great, he is living in a hotel? Couldn’t it get any bigger?//

“Yes, he is. He owns the building,” Willow answered. //Of course he does.//

Holding William’s hand Xander walked in the hotel, Giles and Willow behind them. Angel walked towards them and spotted Willow behind Xander.

“Hello, Willow,” Angel smiled. Willow walked towards him and gave him a hug. “Hello dad,” She whispered back.

Angel looked strangely at Willow. “Angel, I like you to meet William, our son,” Willow said, pulling the boy in front of her. William looked up at Angel and whispered. “Hi, granddad.” //Hey, Peaches.//

Angel was stunned. It was like looking in the face of Spike. “Hello, little one,” He whispered, using Spike’s nickname from when he was a fledge. //Little one? He is Angelus again. WILLIAM RUN!.//

William giggled, and hid his face behind his mother’s arm. “I will show you to your rooms,” Angel said. “Do you really have a pool in the basement?” William asked, wanting to go swimming. //Swimming? I can’t swim. William, you’re not swimming. I’ll drown!//

“Yes, I do. You ready to go swimming then. Do you know how to swim, little one?” Angel asked.

“No, but daddy is teaching me,” William answered. //God, I hope I remember the lesson when I am me again.//

Willow and Xander walked to their room and placed the clothes in the closet. William was in his own room, watching every bit. He managed to undress himself and walked to his parents room. He walked in and asked for his swimming suit. Xander smiled as the naked boy walked to him, wanting his swimming suit. //You’re not going to walk around naked……Please?//

Willow searched but couldn’t find the speedo suit for the boy. “I am afraid I forgot your swimsuit William,” Willow said, looking at the crying boy.//No, I want to swim.// Spike whined.

“I want to swim. You promised,” William cried out. //Yeah!//

“You can swim naked, William,” Xander said, walking in his own swimsuit. He picked a large towel, wrapped it around his son and picked him up. Together they walked to the swimming pool in the basement.

“Wow, Angel that’s a large swimming pool,” Xander said, looking stunned at the pool. 

“Daddy, put me down. I want to swim,” William said, wriggling his way to the ground.

“Be careful William. You’re still learning, remember?” Xander warned the boy.

William took of the towel and ran to side of the pool. “Xander, he’s naked,” Angel stared at the naked boy.

“Nicely observed, Angel,” Xander said. “We forgot his swimsuit.”

“Come one daddy, granddad. I want to swim,” William said, pulling his dad and granddad towards the pool. //Hurry up, I want to learn.//

Xander and Angel both jumped in the pool, splashing the boy. William giggled and held out his hands.

“Jump, William, I will catch you,” Angel said.

William wasn’t sure; he never jumped before. He stood at the side of the pool, bending his knees and jumped, squealing when his granddad caught him. “You ready to get wet,” Angel said to William.

William eyes widened and looked around for his dad, he couldn’t find him. Angel felt the boy panicking, when he couldn’t find his father. //Where is Dad….Xander?//

“Xander, come here. Your son can’t see you,” Angel said to Xander, who was currently shooting pictures.

“I am here William. See, I was just taking pictures of you,” Xander calmly told his son. //Again?//

William saw his dad and the panic left immediately, he smiled and told his granddad he was ready. Angel dropped him in the water, but held the boy by the hips. William squealed he was going to swim! “Daddy, you have to teach me!” He yelled at his father.

Angel and Xander placed their hands William’s back and front. Xander told William how to use his hands. After practising this for the next 10 minutes, he started with the legs.  
Angel let his hands go and only Xander had his hands on William. 

William was doing the best he could, he felt he was ready to do it alone. “Let go, daddy,” He said. //I am swimming….Dad let go!//

Xander let go but swam next to him just in case. He looked so proud at his son. “Mummy, granddad look! I am swimming,” William yelled.

Willow, Giles and Cordelia had watched the three men from the side, Willow and Giles looking proudly at William, Cordelia smiling at Angel seeing how he was acting around his former Childe. She was wondering if he knew the boy was really Spike.

William swam some more while the grown ups sat on the side looking at the boy.

“When did you know he was Spike?” Xander asked Angel. Angel looked at Xander with surprising eyes. 

“That’s Spike?” Angel said, not realising that was his Childe. The others laughed at Angel, who was looking at the swimming boy. “Does he remember being Spike?” Angel asked the couple. 

“No, he doesn’t. He thinks Willow and Xander are his parents and I am one of his granddads,” Giles answered. “We don’t even know if he will remember this, that’s why we are taking pictures,” he added.

Angel went into the pool again and dove under water. He opened his eyes and began swimming to the boy. William was looking at his parents, but couldn’t find one of his grandfathers. He wanted to ask where his granddad went, when he saw a shadow swimming under him. He screamed bloody murder, right before Angel grabbed him and tickled him. //Angel, no tickling! Noooooooo!//

Xander and Willow looked up at the scream and saw Angel tickling the boy. William got scared when he saw the shadow, but was relieved when he was tickled. He knew it was his granddad, trying to sneak up on him. He screamed loudly, but ended crying loudly when he realised he had peed in the pool.

Angel carried him toward the side trying to calm him down. It didn’t work, Willow walked towards him and wrapped him in a towel before sitting on the chair again with William in her lap.

“William, what’s wrong?” Willow asked. “I peed in the pool,” William whispered in his mother’s ear. //I couldn’t help myself, he was tickling me….honest!//

Angel heard this and climbed on the side, he walked towards Willow and plucked the boy from her lap and jumped back in the pool. He walked to a corner to have a private conversation with the boy.

“Little one, it happens sometimes. Especially when someone tickles you,” Angel said to the boy, who was still looking at the water. “Little one, look at me,” he said, waiting for William to look at him.

“That’s my boy, I’m proud of you. You learned to swim within 30 minutes,” He said, distracting him from the main subject. 

“Really?” he shyly asked. //You’re proud of me? …….Hey, you distracted me!……you’re really proud of me.// Spike repeated the words to himself.

“Yes, really. How about a contest? The one who swims faster to the other side has won,” He challenged the boy.

William looked from his granddad to the other side he nodded.

Willow walked to the other side and held an ice scream cone in her hand. “The one who is first, get this ice scream cone,” Willow said.

Xander jumped in the water and joined them. Cordelia whistled and they began swimming. Angel and Xander both behind William. William was tiring himself out; he wanted to win so badly. He didn’t look back and began swimming harder. Giles was encouraging him. He touched the other side with a big smile. He looked behind him and saw his dad and granddad racing who will be second. 

“Granddad, swim harder. Daddy is behind you,” William yelled at his granddad.

“Hey, what about me? Who’s supporting me?” Xander said.

Angel touched the other side a second before Xander did. William jumped from the ridge smiling that his grandfather had won. Only he didn’t realise he couldn’t stand in the pool and went under water. In a panic he forgot his lessons how to swim and he swallowed water and went hysterical. Xander grabbed him and held him above water. He began coughing and crying, he held onto his dad. //I’m drowning….*cough*…..I want to go out of the water.//

Xander stepped out of the pool and walked with Angel to the showers. The three men began washing off the pool water. William’s crying tempered off until only sniffles were heard.

When they were dressed, he placed William on his shoulders. William held onto his dad’s hair. “And we have a winner!” Angel raised his voice. Willow walked towards William and handed him the ice scream cone, who happily took his price. //Yummy.//

“All right, it’s time to get us some dinner,” Cordelia said, getting hungry.

They went to a small restaurant near the hotel. Angel and Cordelia told them they were engaged. Angel had asked her to marry him and she had said yes. Cordelia blushed when she showed Willow the ring.//You’re going to be my grandmum.//

William who was trying to follow the conversation only picked up that his granddad is going to marry the dark haired lady. “Will you be my grandmum?” William asked. //You heard me?//

Cordelia looked up, she smiled at the boy and nodded. “I guess I will be,” she said.

After dinner they went back to the hotel. William yawned, it was past his bedtime. //No, I don’t want to go to sleep.....Darn my eyes just closed.//

William fell asleep on the couch. Angel picked him up and walked with Xander to their room. William was going to sleep in their bed for two days. They undressed him, put his pajamas on, which turned out to be rather difficult with William who kept turning. Then tucked him in, Angel looked at William and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Xander smiled, said goodnight to his son and together they joined the ladies downstairs.

The grown-ups looked at the photo’s that were made and completed the album with memories of the second day. Xander and Willow went to their shared bedroom, changed and curled around their son.

Chapter 4

***Wednesday***

William woke up from his little nest he created sleeping between his parents. Xander and Willow were watching the boy sleeping and later on waking up.

“Good morning William,” Xander said.

“Godmrning daddy, mummy,” William said yawning.

“Okay, it’s time to get up, you two,” Willow said. “Xander, you and William use the bathroom first, I will use it after you’re done,” she added.

Xander picked William up and walked to the bathroom while Willow decided to close her eyes for a little while longer.

Xander filled the tub with warm water and lots of bubbles. He undressed his son and placed him in the tub before undressing himself and stepping in. The bubbles reached his son’s chin. He grabbed a washcloth and started cleaning his son. //Dad....Xander? You’re naked.....in the tub.....with ME! WILLIAM DUCK!//

Willow walked in and smiled at the sight of her two men in the tub. William dove under water, Xander looked up surprised and started yelling at Willow to get out of the bathroom. Willow ran away giggling, happy she took some photo’s before William dived under the water. 

William came back to the surface sputtering about not make photo’s when he was naked. When the bubbles were almost gone Xander stood up, rinsed himself and stepped out. He dried himself and bent over to pick up William. He placed the boy on the floor and grabbed a large towel beginning to dry his son. The now two naked but dry and clean men walked into the bedroom and began dressing. Xander giving instructions to William how to dress. //I CAN dress myself......Pants are wrong!......Okay William shirt is inside out.......When is the boy going to learn how to dress?//

Xander helped him, tied his shoes and together they walked downstairs to join the rest of the family. “Where are we going?” William continued asking his dad. When Xander refused to answer he went to his grandfathers.

Willow took her time in the bathroom, it was early and they were planning to visit Disney World. So she relaxed and began planning some trips when William will be Spike again. She will always see him as her little boy now, she knew Xander felt the same. 

Downstairs Fred, Gunn and Wesley came in and spotted the younger boy. William looked up when he heard the door open and saw two men and one woman walking in. He ran to his dad and hid behind his legs. “Hey, guys. I would like you to meet Xander and William. This is Fred, Wesley and Gunn,” Angel introduced them.

Fred was looking at the shy boy and walked towards him. “Hi, I’m Fred,” she introduced herself.

“Hi, I’m William,” he said shyly looking around his father’s legs. //Stand in front of Dad, William. I’m evil, NOT shy.//

“Will you be joining us where we go to.....uh....Dad? Where are we going?” William looked up, hoping his dad would fall for it.

“Nice try William, but it’s going to be a surprise,” Xander laughed when he saw the disappointment on his son’s face.

While Xander and Fred were distracting William, Angel explained to Wesley and Gunn what the situation was with Spike, just in case they would say something the boy didn’t know.

Willow walked downstairs and spotted her child sitting on Giles’ lap still trying to find out where they were going. She saw Angel taking Xander to the kitchen and followed them. Angel waited until Willow joined them, before he asked the question.

“When is William turning back into Spike?” he asked.

“Friday night if Giles’ his calculations are correct. Why?” Willow asked.

“Friday is Spike’s birthday,” Angel answered smiling.

Willow and Xander smiled back, already planning a birthday party for William as well as for Spike. “How old will he be when he is a vampire?” Xander wanted to know.

“130 years old,” Angel answered, happy his grandchilde has three people beside him who loved him.

“Xander, what do you think about two birthday parties, one in the afternoon when he turns six and one in the evening when he turns 130 years old,” Willow said to her lover.

“It’s a great idea, Wills. Angel, you and your gang are coming too, right?” Xander asked to Angel. Angel nodded.

When they returned to the livingroom William was looking sad at everyone, he still didn’t know where they were going.

Xander walked towards William and placed the boy like a bag of potatoes over his shoulder and walked to the cars. William squealed. //Dad! Put...me....down.//  
He strapped his son in the carseat, Angel and Giles sitting next to him. Gunn and Wesley in the front. Willow, Xander, Fred and Cordelia in the other car.

During the driving the little boy fell asleep, but all the men noticed he wasn’t dreaming a pleasant dream. Disney World was only 15 minutes away, when William woke up screaming for his mom or dad. The men in the backseat couldn’t calm him down, the boy started kicking and screaming. Gunn call Xander’s cellphone and ordered them to stop the car.

The moment the car stopped, Giles and Angel stepped out to be replaced by Willow and Xander. 

Xander unstrapped his son and hugged him, repeatedly telling he was safe, it was a nightmare. Finally William started to calm down. //You have to save me.....they were hurting me.// Spike sobbed.

“William, what’s wrong?” Xander asked, holding his little boy.

“Don’t leave me. Please!” William begged.

“William, what is this? Did you have a nightmare?” Willow asked, wanting to hold her boy. But William didn’t let go of his dad. She saw her boy nodding his head.

“They were hurting me here,” he cried, pointing at his head. “And they hit me and kicked me,” he added softly.

Outside the two men had changed seats and the two cars with their passangers drove for about 15 minutes and then they were at the entrance of Disney World.

When Angel and Giles stepped out of the car they walked to the other car immediately, hoping everything was alright with their grandson.

Willow was shocked that William was having a nightmare based on something Spike had experienced. She couldn’t stop her tears. William saw his parents crying. “Daddy, Mummy why are you crying? It’s my nightmare,” the boy said.

“When you are hurt, it hurt us too, sweetheart,” Xander told him. 

“Oh,” William said.

“Everyone, we’re here.” Gunn said, stepping out of the car. William’s eyes dried instantly when he saw where they were. “Disney World! Mummy, look!” William shouted, pointing at the entrance.

Angel took him out of the car and placed him on his shoulders, he saw the boy had cried and looked at Xander. Xander shook his head, he would tell when William was occupied. They entered the line. While waiting the two grandfathers played with William so the time wouldn’t go slow. When they were inside they placed him on the ground.

William was looking at the cartoon figures, there were other kids who ran to them and hugged them. “Daddy, do I have to hug them?” William asked, looking scared at Bugs Bunny. //Hug him, he won’t hurt you.//

“No William, only if you want to,” Xander answered. 

After spending hours looking at everything, running, giggling and screaming the group found a spot to sit down and eat. William had a lot of energy left and began to hug the cartoon animals. 

Until he ran into a dracula, William looked up his eyes widening and he ran screaming back to his granddad who was laughing at William’s reaction. William hid himself behind Angel’s back and peeked over his shoulder to the puppet.  
//Don’t hide! They have a vampire puppet. Cool!//

The women were tired, so the men decided to take William with them to see what they could see and when they were finished they would move back to the hotel. Around 4pm four very tired men and one sleeping boy joined up with the women. They decided to go home. Xander carried his son and crawled in the backseat with Angel and Giles. The three men fell asleep as soon as the doors were closed. The rest of the group were looking at them and started making photo’s. //NO pictures....William open your eyes and say something.//

When they were at the hotel, it was hard to wake up the men. Xander yelped awake when someone kicked him. He glared at the woman, when he was kicked again. He frowned and looked at the boy in his arms. He rushed out of the car and together with Willow they ran to their room.

“William, wake up. You’re having the nightmare again,” Xander urged to the boy to wake. 

“Willow, do you think Spike has these nightmare every night too?” Xander asked, looking sadly when his lover nodded. 

“He is going to live with us when he is turned back. Maybe Angel can arrange something before Spike is turned back, so he will be our son forever,” Xander suggested. Willow smiled and nodded.

Willow walked downstairs and joined Angel on the couch. “Angel? Is it possible to arrange Spike to be our son forever? We don’t want to loose him. We could give it to him for his birthday Friday.” Willow asked. 

Angel nodded, “I will arrange it tomorrow. Don’t worry about it,” he said.

“Is he having another nightmare?” Angel asked. 

Willow nodded, “Yeah.”

“Xander is calming him down and hopefully he stays asleep till tomorrow,” Willow said softly.

“What are we going to do tomorrow?” Cordelia asked.

“I don’t know, maybe go to the beach. We want to go back in the afternoon, we still have to buy presents for William and Spike. You will come with us won’t you Cordelia?” Willow asked.

Everyone nodded and yawned. “Although it is still early, I think I’m going to sleep. Goodnight all.” Fred told everyone. The whole group nodded and went to sleep too, they were too tired to drive home.

Chapter 5

****Thursday*****

William woke up on his dad chest. //Dad...you’re a nice warm pillow.// He looked at his dad and saw he was still asleep. He searched for his mum, lifted the blanket and spotted his mum snuggling against his leg. He laid his head back on his dad’s chest and nodded off.

Xander woke up when he was kissed, he opened his eyes and looked in the green eyes of his girlfriend. He deepened the kiss but ended it when he heard somone giggle in his ear. //Stop snogging...you’re shocking the kid.//

Willow went out of bed and and opened the curtains, the sun was shining brightly.

“William, we are going to the beach this morning and in the afternoon we are going back home,” Willow told the boy.

“Are granddad’s coming too?” William asked. //Are they coming? They can build castles and stuff....They won’t do that when I am back to my oldself.// Spike murmured, hoping the day would go slow.

“Why don’t you ask them when you’re going dowstairs,” Willow said.

Giles and Angel were downstairs when they heard the squealing of William, they looked up to see Xander chasing William down the stairs, still being carefull that the boy didn’t hurt himself.

“Grandads! Save me!” William yelled, running towards them. Angel picked him up and ran up the stairs where Xander couldn’t get him. Angel sometimes slowed down for Xander so it looked like he was gaining distance.William laughed the entire run, screaming for his granddad to go faster. //Faster poof, you’re a vampire damnit.//

Willow had packed everything and an extra bag for the beach. She took that bag and joined the rest downstairs. Gunn, Wesley and Fred stayed at the hotel just in case someone needed help. During the ride William was quiet, looking outside hoping to see the sea soon.

When they arrived at the beach William took his dad’s hand and was looking for nice spot. When they were settled Giles and Angel began making a sandcastle while Willow coated William with sunlotion. //I don’t need this, Mum. I want to gain a tan.//

When the castle was done, Angel picked up William and placed him in the middle of the castle. The men acted like they were the guards and had to protect the castle and their king. //YES....remember I am the king!....That wasn’t me saying that.....that....was..uhm...William. YES it was William!//

Suddenly William was surrounded with a blue glow, the adults decided to stand around the boy, that way no one saw the glow. Willow was praying that Spike wouldn’t be back rigth now, now that they were in the middle of the day. Then the glow was gone and William continued playing like nothing happened. They were watching the boy carefully but nothing happened. Angel decided the boy needed to swim in the sea. //Why are watching me like that?//

The men took the boy to the sea, William holding his dad’s hand not wanting to let go.  
They stepped into the sea and the sea met a shrieking William. “The water is cold!” William yelled, getting goosebumps everywhere. //William, get out! I’m freezing. I’ll blame you when I sink like an icecube.//

“The sea is always cold, William,” Xander said, still holding his son’s hand.

William pouted and started splashing his dad with the ice cold water. //Don’t pout. Yes.....splash them.....NO don’t splash back!//

The three men splashed him back and soon William was soaking wet. When William started yawning they decided to go back to the hotel and leaving for Sunnydale.

At the hotel Gunn had set everything ready for the trip to Sunnydale. Snacks were made, and stuffed in the bags. He also called the Summers girls, telling them they were coming back this afternoon.

Buffy and Dawn shopped for groceries the moment Gunn hung up. They suspected they would be hungry when they came back. After two hours they were done and the door opened revealing Xander and Willow carrying a sleeping William, the rest came in carrying the suitcases and of course the playstation to distract William when they were going shopping for presents.

William woke up to see they were back home. “Hi, Aunty Buffy, Aunty Dawn,” William greeted. //Hi Slayer, hey Nibblit.//

“Hey William,” the girls said.

“William? Gunn, Wesley and Fred will stay here with you. The rest of us have some business to take care off today,” Xander told his son. 

“Uncle Gunn, did you bring the playstation with you?” William asked, like his parents were already gone. //I am going to beat you, I am good with the car game.//

“Yes, William. I have brought it with me.” Gunn said, laughing at the eagerness of the boy.

Outside the groups split up into pairs and each went their way to buy some presents for William as well as Spike.

Cordelia took her group to a leather store. They bougth some new clothes for Spike and decided to let the small family buy presents for William. They went to a restaurant to take a break.

Willow, Xander, Angel and Giles went to a bookstore and the children’s department.

Xander and Giles were searching for some books. “Giles, what was Spike’s full name when he was a human?” Xander asked, looking at the cover of a poembook.

“William Bradford. Why?” Giles asked, standing behind Xander.

“My son is poet?” Xander whispered to himself. He showed Giles the book he was holding, a drawing of William and one of his poems was published. Xander smiled, he found his first gift for Spike.

Giles bought some blank books for Spike with a penset with his name ingraved.

Willow and Angel were the children’s department searching for presents for William.   
They decided to buy a complete lego castle and pirateship, drawing set and a video called ‘The Little Vampire’. In an alley they found the small store Angel was talking about and ordered a year supply of human blood delivered at Willow and Xander’s home. They picked up the bags and met the other groups in the restaurant of the store. 

They were waiting for Angel to return, he went to pick something up and he wanted to do it alone. When he came back it was dinner time. They went back to Willow and Xander’s house.

Gunn kept challenging the boy. “William, how does the game works?” Fred asked trying to look innocence. She was a expert when it came to this game. //You don’t know?//

William looked up and smiled, grasping Gunn’s device and handing it to Fred who took it and stared at it. It took an hour for Fred to understand the game. Everything when William wasn’t looking she smiled evilly.

“Are you sure you want to play a difficult level? You already lost all the games,” William asked.

“Yes, I’m certain,” Fred said.

That’s how the group found them, William concentrating of the game. Wesley and Gunn helped them to hide the presents before the boy spotted them.

William screamed when he was grabbed from behind and lifted above someone’s head distracting him from the game.

“Put me down! I’m winning.” William yelled above Angel’s head.//Yeah....Fred cheated.....She knew the game all along.//

“Dinner’s ready!” Cordelia yelled when the pizzaguy arrived.

When everyone was done eating William yawned, snuggled on his dad’s lap and fell asleep. Xander carried him upstairs and took him to bed. Gunn had already made him change into his pajama’s. He kissed his son goodnight and joined the others downstairs, wrapping up the presents.

“Okay guys. I call it a night,” Xander said yawning.

“Each guestroom has two beds, you figure out who’s going to sleep where,” Willow said, following her boyfriend. 

Within minutes the house was quiet.

Chapter 6

******Friday*****

Around 10 am the family, except William, was all downstairs, preparing for the birthday party. Willow and Dawn went to the bakery to pick up the two pies they had ordered yesterday. When they came back Willow heard her boy laughing.

“Goodmorning William,” Xander said, sitting on the edge of his son’s bed.

“Hi daddy,” William answered sleepily. //Why are you smiling like that?//

“Let’s get you ready.” Xander said, carrying his son to the bathroom and washed him. //I’m clean. Wanna go downstairs.// Xander dressed his son in the clothes Spike was changed, just a couple of sizes smaller.

When they came downstairs William saw everyone looking at him. Then suddenly they began singing the Happy Birthday song. 

“Daddy, I forgot,” William whispered in his dad’s ear. //You remembered my birthday.// Spike sniffled.

“That’s okay. We didn’t,” Xander whispered back.

“Come on William. You have to blow out the candles,” Dawn said to the boy, who was still holding on to his dad.

Xander placed the boy on his feet and gave him a little push towards Dawn and the pie. He walked slowly towards the pie. Dawn grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him next to her. //Yummy pie, come on! Blow the sodding candles!//

“When you blow out all the candles, you can make a wish,” Willow said, looking at her boy.

William leaned forward and blowed. Dawn helped him from behind so all the candles were out. //I wish you are still my parents when I’m me again.// Spike whispered to himself.

“Did you make the wish, William?” Dawn asked.

William nodded and walked back to his dad, climbing on his lap and started sucking his thumb. //Your...my tooth will become cricked, take the thumb out of your mouth.//

Willow smiled at handed him his first gift.

William looked from his mom to his dad to the present. “For me?” he asked shyly.

“Yes it’s for you. It’s your birthday isn’t it?” Buffy said.

He nodded again and opened the present. He jumped from his dad’s lap and immediately opened the box that held the pirateship. “Daddy look!” William exclaimed.

“You can play with it later, son. We’re not done yet,” Xander said.

William looked up at that and spotted more presents. He walked to Buffy who was holding out another present. It was the castle.

“More?” he said when Dawn held out another present.

Dawn nodded and gave him the two presents. One was the video ‘The Little Vampire’ and the second was the drawing set.

When the cake was eaten and William was still playing with his presents the adults cleaned up, trying to decorate the party for Spike. William was sitting in the middle of the room when he felt a sharp pain. He cried out, causing the family to run back to the boy. Only the little boy wasn’t there anymore, the adult vampire named Spike was sitting in the middle of the room almost naked because the clothes were way too small.

Spike felt the pain and before he knew it he was sitting half naked in the middle of the room looking at his parents. “I’m back!” he whispered, looking at Xander and Willow.

Xander saw Spike sitting on the floor confused what just happened, he was looking at him and Xander still saw the man as his son. He kneeled in front of Spike and opened his arms.

Spike hoped that Xander and Willow still saw him as their son. He smiled and cried out when Xander kneeled in front of him and opened his arms. He flew to him and hugged him. 

The rest of the family walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to leave the parents alone with their son.

“Can I still be your son?” Spike whispered softly, almost to soft for humans to hear. But Xander and Willow heard, and their hugged Spike and told him he was still their precious little boy.

Willow grabbed the robe she held nearby for when Spike would return to his normal size. He undressed himself and dressed himself in the underwear they had brought and pulled the robe on.

“You remember everything?” Willow curiously asked.

“Yes, I wasn’t in control of my body William was. But I enjoyed every day,” Spike said. 

Angel had followed the conversation and walked in the room again the others following.

“We still have a birthday to celebrate, guys,” Angel said holding the second pie.

“But we just celebrated my birthday.” Spike said, looking at everyone who was smiling at him.

“Yes, we celebrated William’s birthday. Now its Spike’s turn.” Angel said, looking at his happy grandchilde.

Spike could only nod, he didn’t know they went all that trouble for him. “You’re not trouble,” Angel said. Spike just realised he said that out loud and blushed.

Xander sat on the couch with Spike sitting on the floor leaning back against his legs. Xander handed his present to Spike. The vampire opened it and he was looking at the poetry book.

“They published my poems?” Spike asked.

“Yes, they did. I am very proud of you,” Xander told Spike, ruffling his hair making it stand up in spikes.

Spike looked up to see Xander smiling and beaming proudly at him. He gave his dad a tiny smile and craddled the book to his chest. Xander in his turn craddled his son.

“Excuse me, but can I hug my grandson?” Giles said, holding out his arms. Spike let go of his dad, stood up and rushed to Giles hugging him back. Spike couldn’t believe his luck, he even got a grandfather. Well.....besides Angel. He returned to his dad’s arms and settled between his legs, leaning back with his head tucked under Xander’s chin.

More presents were given, clothing, shoes, blood and the empty books for him to write into. “We have one more present for you,” Xander said to the man in his arms.

Willow took the papers from Angel and gave them to Spike. Spike took the papers and studied them, he dropped them and looked at his parents. “You’re adopting me officially?” he asked, stunned that they wanted him as a son.

Willow and Xander smiled, nodded and couldn’t stop hugging their son. Spike cried and burried his face in Xander’s neck, not knowing what to say.

“Actually I have one more present for you, Spike,” Angel stated. He smiled at the small family. He gave the jewerly box to his grandchilde and watched how Spike carefully opened the box.

Spike looked at Angel and took the box. He gently unwrapped the box, opened it and slammed it close. “Where did you get a second one?” Spike said, pointing at the ring on Angel’s finger.

“I had it made with the help of magic,” Angel said, looking at Spike who was looking at the box. Spike opened the box again and went to close it again, Xander stopped him and took out the ring. Willow grabbed his hand and together they placed the ring on their son’s finger. A green glow appeared and Spike cried out when he felt the ring settle in.

Willow held her son when she heard his cry. She glared at Angel, but was stopped when she realised her son was crying again.

“Angel, what the hell just happened?” Giles asked, watching his grandson.

“The ring can never come off. I wanted Spike to be safe, to be able to do whatever he likes. If the ring falls off he’s great danger.” Angel explained to their family, seeing they accepted his explaination.

“Are the photo’s ready? I am curious which one you took,” Spike said.

That’s how they spent the first night as an official family, watching through the photos, talking about the memories and experiences.

They lived happily ever after.......


End file.
